gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Listen
Listen ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten, und wird von Sunshine Corazon gesungen. Sie bewirbt sich damit bei den New Directions, aber Rachel versucht alles, um das zu verhindern. Nachdem Sunshine doch vorgesungen hat, sind alle begeistert und Will heißt sie im Team willkommen. Als er ihr einige Informationen aushändigt, damit sie sich später auf den Club vorbereiten kann, erzählt sie ihm, dass Dustin Goolsby, der neue Coach von Vocal Adrenaline, sie überzeugt hat, zu ihnen zu wechseln. Sunshine entschuldigt sich bei Will und erklärt weiter, dass Dustin ihr einen Platz in seinem Chor angeboten hat und sie sich auch nicht mehr wirklich sicher bei den New Directions fühlt, nachdem was Rachel ihr angetan hat. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Dreamgirls aus dem Jahr 2006. Der Song ist auch auf Beyoncés zweitem Album "B’Day" aus dem Jahr 2007 enthalten. Charts Lyrics Sunshine: Listen to the song here in my heart A melody I start but can't complete Listen to the sound from deep within It's only beginning to find release Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard They will not be pushed aside and turned Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen Listen I am alone at a crossroads I'm not at home in my own home And I've tried and tried To say what's on my mind You should have known oh Now that I'm done believing you You don't know what I'm feeling I'm more than what You've made of me I followed the voice, you gave to me But now I've gotta find my own You should have listened There was someone here inside Someone I thought had died So long ago Oh I'm screaming out And my dreams will be heard They will not be pushed aside or worse Into your own All 'cause you won't listen Listen I am alone at a crossroads I'm not at home in my own home And I've tried and tried To say what's on my mind You should have known oh Now I'm done believing you You don't know what I'm feeling I'm more than what You've made of me I followed the voice, you gave to me But now I've gotta find my own I don't know where I belong But I'll be moving on If you don't, if you won't Listen to the song here in my heart A melody I start, but I will complete OH now I am done believing you You don't know not what I am feeling I'm more than what you've made of me I followed the voice you think you gave to me But now I got to find my own My Own. Trivia *Sunshines erstes Solo. *Das ist der zweite von vier Songs aus Dreamgirls. Die anderen drei sind: And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, It's All Over und I Am Changing. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Sunshine Corazon